


Hug Duty

by TheNameIsErronBlack



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsErronBlack/pseuds/TheNameIsErronBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After concluding his relationship with Patty, Caitlin gives Barry an important assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug Duty

Though one could be forgiven for thinking otherwise, Caitlin enjoyed Barry Allen's company quite a bit. When the two first became acquainted, she assumed he was just another empty-headed, vacuous dullard who, unfortunately for humanity at large, had been granted super powers. Time had revealed that the inverse of her assumption was correct. Of course, she would never actually tell him or anyone else this, but he was sweet, selfless to an almost comical level, understanding, funny, and, though she would sooner give a colloquium in front of everyone she had ever known with no clothing on than admit this part specifically, attractive. Barry was quite the catch, which is why it broke Caitlin's heart to see him so despondent about the conclusion of his relationship with Patty Spivot. He was tight-lipped about justifying it and she felt no need to prod on such a sensitive subject, but she surmised that it had something to do with The Flash. Patty, at first, seemed like a decent enough person, Caitlin begrudgingly conceded, but if she couldn't accept Barry for who he was, that was just too damn bad. Barry didn't deserve to suffer just because someone couldn't accept his selfless choices. And if no one else was going to help him, she was going to take Barry's well-being into her hands.

"Barry?" She was unsurprised to find him ensconced in his work at the police station. He frequently hurled himself into work to ignore personal dissatisfaction.

He turned to face her with an arched eyebrow. "Oh, hey, Caitlin. How did you find me?"

She took that as her personal invitation inside. "I asked Joe."

"Oh," An awkward silence plagued the two for a few mercifully brief moments. "What are you doing here?"

A tiny smile would hopefully soften him up. "I'm here to see you."

He straightened his back. "Why?"

Caitlin had fantasized about this prospect quite a lot, but actually putting her plan into action made her feel as if Captain Cold had set up an ice depository in her stomach. She had always been a painfully demure type of person who saw assertiveness as the gravest of miscalculations, but the knowledge that her desires coincided with what would help Barry spurred her forth. Despite her intense anxiety, this was for Barry's health, meaning that it, not coincidentally, also helped the people of Central City. It was her moral obligation as a doctor and a human being.

"I'm here to make you feel better."

He snickered. "I appreciate the visit, but I'm fine. Really."

Caitlin took a few steps towards her target and found that her extreme anxiety still had a few more metrics to climb. "Barry, I know I have no right to intrude, and you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I know this whole thing with Patty," The mere mention of her name was enough to seal Barry's attention. "Has really taken a toll on you. And I want to help you feel better."

Barry swallowed and turned away. "I...thank you, Caitlin. Uh, what did you have in mind?"

Caitlin instinctively sucked in her lips in order to prevent herself from smiling like a nervous buffoon. Acknowledging that painful embarrassment would follow inaction, she put her plan into motion by hurling her arms around Barry's torso and pressing her body right up against him. "You don't have to talk about her, but it is mandatory that you report for hug duty every day until you feel better." With a much larger smile, she looked up to find Barry with a curiously anxious expression plastered on his gorgeous, blushing face. When their eyes met, his darted away.

"That actually sounds pretty good." He squeaked out before giving Caitlin a tiny, shy smile. Still no eye contact, however.

Somehow, her own smile only became more powerful at Barry's acceptance. Gazing up at him, she began to consider bringing it a step forward. He smelled so nice and his body was so warm, only intensifying her desire. Deciding that this was without question the most radically bold action she would likely take in her entire, but one that would be crucial in Barry's recovery, she brought her feet up slightly in order to ever-so-delicately plant her lips on Barry's.

Only having the fortitude and willpower for a light peck, Caitlin pulled away and made a slapdash attempt to justify herself. "How about you report for kissing duty as well?" She practically beamed at him. "Only if you want." She hastily added.

With his face practically burning, Barry struggled to fire off the most rudimentary of confirmations. "I would like that very much."

"Excellent."

This time he made eye contact with her. "Is it possible to report more than once a day? Because I would like that a lot. In fact, I'm ready for duty right now."


End file.
